


Love, Hate

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steo tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Anonymous said:Steo + hate sex





	Love, Hate

Theo throws Stiles onto the bed, straddling his hips and grinding his full cock against Stiles’ s bit too roughly. Theo leans down, placing a kiss on Stiles’ neck and biting him slowly, just barely using teeth.

“I thought you were gonna fuck me? Why are you dragging this out?” Stiles’ thrusts his hips upward and pushing Theo back a little butnot enough to make him budge.

“Fuck me like you hate me or are you scared Theo?”

Theo doesn’t respond. He pushes in, no prep and smirks as Stiles screams out in pleasure.

“Gonna fuck you real good Stilinski. Give you a reminder just how much you hate me.”

Stiles clutches Theo’s hair and wraps his legs around Theo’s waist, keeping him in place and pushing him deeper. 

Theo speeds his thrusts, the headboard knocks against the wall and Stiles knows he’s going to feel this in the morning.

Seconds pass and Stiles can feel warm come filling his insides.

“That’s it? Five minutes? Some werewolf you are.”


End file.
